


Смерть и Смерть играли в кости

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Вместо Билли Бонса в трактире “Адмирал Бенбоу” поселился совсем другой пират.





	Смерть и Смерть играли в кости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Twain Were Casting Dice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569021) by [Siamesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesa/pseuds/Siamesa). 



> Пост-канон. Название взято из “Сказания о старом мореходе” в переводе В.Левика.
> 
> Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде wtf Black Sails 2017, в составе которой был переведен этот фик.

Наши беды начались в 17__ году. Именно тогда в трактире «Адмирал Бенбоу» поселился старый Капитан.

Я помню, словно это было вчера, как он стоял во дворе перед трактиром. Он посмотрел на самого адмирала, нарисованного облупленной краской по истертому дереву, и на мгновение в его глазах что-то вспыхнуло. Уже спустя секунду они потухли, и я так хорошо запомнил это оттого, что за все последующие годы ни разу не видел его таким живым. Капитан покачал головой, а затем, тяжело ступая, вошел внутрь и, упав в кресло, потребовал рому.

Где он сел, там и остался. Человек он был молчаливый, и я полагаю, что именно это привело его в наш маленький трактир, а не в таверну в Бристоле, хотя последняя, возможно, лучше послужила бы его целям — даже в моем возрасте было очевидно, что этот человек использует ром вместо лекарственных настоев.

Капитан платил сразу, полновесным серебром. Это в сочетании с природным милосердием расположило к нему моего отца, несмотря на то, что порой Капитана оставляло привычное молчание, и тогда среди ночи он разражался на весь трактир неразборчивой песней. Не раз я лежал в постели без сна, вслушиваясь в хриплые слова: «Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца…». Одна и та же песня, снова и снова, и ей всегда удавалось навеять мне тревожные сны о черных флагах и окровавленных покойниках.

Вероятно, именно эти сновидения вдохновили меня однажды ночью прокрасться по лестнице в гостиную, страшась теней в углах больше, чем опасности быть застигнутым матерью. Капитан полулежал в кресле, беззвучно шевеля губами. Он был широкоплеч, но тощ, плоть льнула к его костям, а грудь впала еще сильнее с тех пор, как он поселился в трактире. В тусклом свете его лицо пестрело красными и серыми пятнами.

Я потянулся к дверному косяку, однако рука капитана дрогнула, и я отшатнулся.

— Рому, Хокинс. — Один его глаз приоткрылся и вперился в меня пронзительным взглядом.

Я рискнул сделать несколько шагов к креслу. 

— Бутылка у ваших ног.

Резкий взмах его руки едва не опрокинул ее, и я бросился вперед, спеша предотвратить шум. Протягивая Капитану бутылку, я ощущал вину, но еще недавно во сне меня пытался убить пират, и я ничуть не хотел, чтобы капитан последовал его примеру.

В том, что он именно пират, я был убежден так, как может быть убежден только ребенок. В мире хватало честных моряков — мрачных, покрытых шрамами, пытающихся утопить разум в бутылке — но иметь их своими постояльцами было бы куда менее интересно. 

— Сундук мертвеца — это гроб?

Капитан сделал глоток. 

— Уходи, мальчик, — наконец процедил он — по крайней мере, смысл его слов был именно таков.

Это был самый дружелюбный разговор, что произошел между мной и Капитаном. Несмотря на это, я, кажется, боялся его гораздо меньше, чем остальные, кому случалось побеспокоить его за бутылкой. Наблюдая, как ром постепенно сводит его в могилу, пока кашель вел моего отца тем же путем, я противился их смерти с почти одинаковым рвением. Также я начал противиться любым переменам в быту «Адмирала Бенбоу». Мне хотелось верить, что над дверью всегда будет шелушиться белая краска, в гостиной будет сидеть полусонный пират, а мой отец будет жив и здоров.

Все мы обманываем себя подобным образом. Мы лжем себе о многом, но у меня, по крайней мере, было оправдание. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что лишь из-за болезни отца мы позволили Капитану остаться в трактире после происшествия с другим моряком.

Он также появился во дворе около полудня, двое мальчиков несли следом за ним огромный морской сундук. Он был высок ростом, выше моего отца, а на щеке у него виднелся сабельный шрам — грязно-белого цвета, со свинцовым оттенком. Увидев меня, он потребовал стакан рома.

Когда мой отец принес заказ, я постарался держаться поближе к нему, разглядывая гостя.

— Бухта удобная, — наконец, сказал тот. — Неплохое место для таверны. Много народу, приятель?

— Очень немного, — ответил отец, — У нас сейчас всего один постоялец.

Гость прищурился и задал еще несколько жадных вопросов. Отец ответил ему, что в трактире живет старый Капитан и за год он не доставил никому неудобств, однако лишь упоминание срока проживания заставило плечи гостя расслабиться.

— И я полагаю — хотя вы наверняка сочтете этот вопрос странным — что ноги у него две?

Я и правда счел вопрос странным, но отец ответил, не задумываясь. Гость улыбнулся и упомянул товарища, ходившего с ним на одном корабле, который стуком своей деревяшки не давал спать всей команде.

Я последовал за мальчиками, несущими морской сундук, и проследил, чтобы те поставили его в свободной комнате для гостей. Дождавшись, когда они уйдут, я заглянул в соседнюю, где жил Капитан.

Тот все еще лежал в постели, ворочаясь во сне, и я поторопился удалиться. Лишь моя мать осмеливалась будить его по утрам. Насколько мне было известно, в тот день Капитан не выходил из своей комнаты, что случалось достаточно часто и не вызвало беспокойства. А вот ночью…

Я изложу лишь факты. Гость, чьего имени я не знаю по сей день, отправился спать около десяти часов вечера, как следует подкрепившись ромом. Посреди ночи меня разбудил глухой стук, я сел на кровати и замер, не дыша. Пальцами я вцепился в книгу, лежавшую в изголовье, — единственное оружие, что оказалось под рукой. Часы пробили два. Хлопнула дверь. Больше я ничего не услышал, и хотя помню лишь, как вглядывался во тьму, очевидно, что в какой-то момент сон снова одолел меня.

Утром гость исчез. Его морской сундук остался. Спал я, как и следовало ожидать, беспокойно. Проснувшись первым, я обнаружил капитана пьяно дремлющим в гостиной.

Мои родители были не слишком встревожены. Они предположили, что гость вернется за сундуком. Через два дня мать отправилась в порт, спросить о госте и его корабле; через пять его искала вся округа. Ничего так и не нашли.

Через семь дней мы собрались вокруг сундука.

Он не был заперт, что показалось нам подозрительным. Однако никто не мог с уверенностью сказать, что видел на нем замок. Наутро после исчезновения гостя моя мать заправила смятую постель, но с тех пор комната оставалась закрытой.

Отец с трудом поднял крышку:   
— Господи.

Мать ахнула. Заглянув внутрь, я вытаращился, словно филин.

— Не похоже, чтобы нас обокрали, — наконец негромко рассмеялась она.

Я слышал о лордах в лохмотьях и богачах, живущих на хлебе и воде. Возможно, наш гость был одним из них; хотя скорее уж он кого-то из них ограбил. В сундуке было достаточно золота, чтобы купить весь трактир. Моя голова кружилась: мне виделись пиры и экипажи. 

Мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Отец потратил одну монету, купив несколько замков, и сундук остался в комнате дожидаться своего хозяина.

С этими тревожными событиями было связано еще одно мелкое происшествие. В мои обязанности входило чистить печи и выметать золу. Я уделил пристальное внимание камину в комнате пропавшего гостя и разнес пепел по всему полу, осматривая каждый угол и каждую щель — как я считал, на месте преступления. В очаге я обнаружил обгоревший клочок бумаги — письма или карты. На нем виднелись две буквы. Первой оказалась Д, а вторую разобрать было почти невозможно: то ли О, то ли Ф, то ли причудливая Р. Я берег улику так ревностно, словно она была ценнее любой из золотых монет в сундуке.

Хотел бы я сказать, что стал после этого относиться к Капитану с опаской или хотя бы подозрением. Это было не так. Уверенность, что он убийца, воспоминания обо всех подробностях той бессонной ночи, обо всех слышанных тогда звуках — все это лишь подогревало мой интерес. Я не раз пытался вывести Капитана на разговор. Тот стал пить еще больше обычного.

В 17__ году мой отец скончался.

Январь выдался необыкновенно холодный, и из-за снега посетителей в трактире было немного. Даже соседи предпочитали сидеть дома, и зачастую по вечерам нас навещал лишь доктор Ливси. Они с моей матерью немедленно шли к постели отца, а мы с Капитаном оставались молча сидеть у огня. Стыдно признаться, но я избегал отца на смертном одре, с детским упорством цепляясь за отчаянную надежду, что если делать вид, будто все хорошо, то так и будет.

Однажды я заметил в глазах Капитана блеск, словно тот собирался что-то сказать. Я повернулся к нему, и он, кажется, передумал. Сочувствие было не в его привычках.

По крайней мере, я думал именно так. И все же в те вечера он не пел.

О последних днях — когда даже доктор Ливси признал, что ничего больше не может поделать, — я рассказывать не хочу.

В феврале в «Адмирале Бенбоу» остались мы трое. И именно в феврале к нам один за другим потянулись незнакомцы.

Утро выдалось холодное, ветреное, но снегопада не было. Я, погруженный в мрачные раздумья, вышел во двор высыпать ведерко с золой, когда заметил человека, медленно бредущего по дороге. Я говорю «человека» — но на мгновение, увидев сгорбленную фигуру в плаще с капюшоном, я счел его самой Смертью. Ледяной порыв ветра ударил мне в глаза и привел в чувство.

Всего лишь человек.

Очевидно, он был слепой, потому что дорогу перед собой нащупывал палкой. Остановившись в нескольких шагах от меня, он громко, нараспев произнес в пустое пространство:   
— Не скажет ли какой-нибудь благодетель бедному слепому человеку, потерявшему драгоценное зрение на службе королю и отчизне — да благословит господь их обоих — в какой местности он находится в настоящее время?

— В бухте Черного Холма, — ответил я так доброжелательно, как только мог. — Возле трактира «Адмирал Бенбоу».

— О! Молодой голос. Дайте мне руку, добрый молодой человек, и проводите меня в этот дом!

Я почти ожидал, что протянутая рука окажется могильно холодной на ощупь. Чего я не ждал, так это того, что хватка окажется крепкой, словно клещи. Я отшатнулся в испуге, но слепой схватил меня за другую руку и притянул к себе.

— А теперь, мальчик, — сказал он, — веди меня внутрь.

— Честное слово… — начал я.

— Веди меня сейчас же, или я сломаю тебе руку! В твоем трактире есть предмет, который по праву принадлежит мне.

Половина его лица была скрыта бесформенным капюшоном, и я тщетно пытался найти сходство с пропавшим хозяином сундука.

Он рванул меня за руку — так сильно, что я невольно вскрикнул, — и наклонился ближе: — Живо. Марш! — Никогда я еще не слыхал такого свирепого, холодного голоса.

Я распахнул дверь, в горле у меня пересохло. В мыслях промелькнуло лицо моей матери. Я был готов отдать слепому все золото из сундука, лишь бы тот оставил нас в покое.

Дверь в гостиную была открыта. Я видел подлокотник излюбленного кресла Капитана, сидящую фигуру в тени. К счастью, матери рядом не оказалось.

Миновав гостиную, мы направились к лестнице. А затем пришло нежданное спасение.

— Еще рома, мистер Хокинс! — прогремел отчетливый, звучный голос.

Слепой отпустил мою руку, словно ошпаренный. Я развернулся и вжался в стену, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше от него.

Его лицо внезапно побелело, рот приоткрылся. Я никогда не забуду этого лица. Оно выражало страх, неподдельный страх, какой можно испытать лишь на пороге смерти.

Казалось, все вокруг меня замедлилось. Слепой задушенно прохрипел что-то, напоминающее имя, а затем кинулся наутек. Трость дребезжала в его трясущихся руках. На пути к двери он споткнулся, но снова вскочил на ноги, дергаясь отчаянно, словно мотылек в банке. Прежде чем я осмелился вдохнуть, он сбежал вниз по склону и, возможно, уже достиг Бристоля, когда я решился пошевелиться и отойти от стены, пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях.

Но когда мужество вернулось ко мне, оно вернулось в полной мере. Я шагнул в гостиную.

Капитан следил за мной сквозь полуприкрытые веки, не говоря ни слова.

Я открыл рот, закрыл его, потом снова обрел дар речи:   
— Этот человек. Он знал вас.

Капитан приподнял бровь.   
— Вот как? — Его голос дрогнул, и я не мог понять, было причиной тому опьянение или что-то другое.

— Он услышал вас и сбежал. — Слова не могли описать всей сути произошедшего. — Кто он? — Кто вы, чуть было не спросил я. Еще год назад я бы так и сделал. Я осознал теперь, что никогда не боялся своего постояльца, как он того заслуживал. Но сейчас по склону холма мчался человек, грозивший мне смертью, и ему-то Капитан внушал настоящий страх.

Кем бы он ни был. Чем бы он ни был.

— Он знал вас, — повторил я, как дурак. Глаза Капитана были холодны как лед, рука его тряслась.

— Рому, — прорычал он, и я наконец бросился наутек.

Матери я пересказал произошедшее лишь в самых общих чертах: за сундуком пришел незнакомец, но его спугнул голос взрослого. На следующей неделе я пожалел, что умолчал о правде, увидев, как она ведет себя с Капитаном. Я выставил его своим спасителем, и теперь мать подливала ему ром, суетилась, спрашивая о его здоровье, и отказалась от платы за месяц — хотя мы отчаянно нуждались в деньгах, потому что у нас жил только один постоялец, посетителей заходило не много, а морской сундук все так же стоял запертый наверху.

В остальном неделя прошла мирно. Я следил за дорогой в подзорную трубу, которую — стыдно признать — стащил из сундука. При первой возможности я принес из кухни нож, сунул в чулок и положил под подушку. После этого мой крепкий сон нарушал лишь Капитан, вспоминавший порой о своей любви к пению. Мертвец со своим сундуком стал моим другом. Опасаться следовало лишь живых.

В среду, будучи в городе, я получил известие, которое по-своему меня обрадовало: старой миссис Тейлор нездоровилось, как часто случалось на исходе зимы. Моя мать, ухаживая за ней, почти перестала бывать дома, а каждый день, который она проводила вдали от опасностей сундука и гостиной, облегчал лежащее на мне бремя.

В пятницу прибыл последний гость. 

Я смотрел, как он идет по дороге. Его размытый силуэт по-птичьи подпрыгивал и, когда я покрутил окуляр подзорной трубы, превратился в одноногого мужчину с костылем. Несмотря на это, подъем в гору, кажется, не представлял для него сложности; он остановился лишь раз, и то чтобы посмотреть на наш трактир так пристально, что я был готов поклясться: он глядит на меня прямо сквозь линзу с другого конца трубы.

Я сложил трубу и направился к входной двери. Там я оперся о косяк, пытаясь казаться одновременно безобидным ребенком и учтивым хозяином, каким был мой отец. Теперь я понимаю, что выглядел довольно странно, когда приветственно поднял дрожащую руку и завопил «Здравствуйте!» сквозь стучащие зубы.

Кажется, гостя это не смутило.

— Скажите, вы здесь принимаете постояльцев? — он улыбнулся куда беспечнее меня. — Я слышал, что мой старый друг...

— Да, — выдавил я.

Последовала краткая пауза. Пират, вор, или призрак — кем бы он ни был, гость не стал протискиваться мимо. Я выпрямился.

— Я знаю, почему вы здесь. — Во мне вновь взбурлила храбрость, и я уставился на гостя снизу вверх суровым взглядом. — Я не потерплю насилия в своем трактире.

Его щека слегка дернулась, а вслед за этим выражение лица совершенно изменилось. Незнакомец расплылся в неожиданно широкой улыбке и опустил руку мне на плечо:  
— Насилия, мистер Хокинс? От старого калеки вроде меня?

Мне не пришло в голову задуматься, откуда он знает мое имя.

— Нет, нет. Даю вам слово, сэр, как мужчина мужчине — я здесь только чтобы поговорить. — Он коротко сжал мое плечо, а затем снова схватил костыль, восстанавливая равновесие.

Как мужчина мужчине. Эти слова наполнили меня такой гордостью, что я не мог больше испытывать к нему недоверия.   
— Капитан в гостиной, — произнес я, как мне казалось, низким и мужественным голосом.

Вы можете счесть меня глупцом, но этот человек был волшебником. В считанные секунды я из рассерженного, испуганного мальчика превратился в подобие своего отца, мужчины в доме, хозяина трактира «Адмирал Бенбоу».

На деле же моя персона не имела никакого значения. Едва незнакомец переступил порог гостиной — я мог бы быть отрядом солдат или самим королем Георгом, и он бы не обратил на меня никакого внимания. Его побелевшие, дрожащие пальцы вцепились в костыль.

И Капитан поднял голову. Последовало казавшееся бесконечным молчание, а затем он произнес:   
— Сильвер.

Я поторопился громко захлопнуть за собой дверь, сделал вид, что поднимаюсь по лестнице, шумно попрыгав на верхней ступеньке, а потом на цыпочках вернулся к гостиной. Замочная скважина влекла меня, словно пламя свечи — мотылька.

Я видел спину Сильвера и немного самого Капитана — краешек его кресла, ладонь с побелевшими костяшками, лицо, скрытое тенью. Прошло несколько долгих секунд, и капитан снова заговорил:   
— Лучше бы ты убил меня.

— Не уверен, что не сделал этого. — Сильвер наклонился, опираясь на костыль. — Англия, Флинт? — он сдавленно рассмеялся, и смех этот звучал так же мрачно и горько, как и слова Капитана.

Тогда имя «Флинт» ничего мне не говорило, и всплеск радости, который я ощутил, был вызван лишь тем, что обнаружилась новая деталь головоломки. Стоя на коленях, я прижался к двери, и ручка воткнулась мне в лоб.

Рука капитана зашевелилась, и я услышал, как он делает глоток рома. 

— Знаешь, я сжег ее.

— Я так и думал. — Сильвер выпрямился, и его спина наполовину перекрыла мне обзор. — Приходил Билли?

Капитан не ответил. Последовал еще один глоток, и Сильвер наконец сдвинулся с места — положил руку на спинку кресла и наклонился, так что их с Капитаном лица оказались в дюйме друг от друга. Я не видел бутылку, но услышал, как она разбилась вдребезги.

— Черт возьми, Джеймс...

— Нет. Не вздумай...

— Джеймс. — Костыль упал на пол, как до него — бутылка, и теперь Сильвер балансировал на одной ноге, держась за кресло. — Я даю тебе выбор. Целое сборище головорезов ждет, когда я принесу им карту. Начерти мне ее.

— Нет. — Я разглядел, что Капитан отвернулся.

— Я не договорил...

— Я сделал свой выбор. Нет. — В тени мелькнул оскал зубов.

— Я не договорил. Начерти карту. И я уйду. И заверю всех и каждого, что Пью выжил из ума, а ты давно в могиле. Я оставлю тебя в покое, спиваться под портретом чертова британского адмирала. Или… — Казалось, гнев неожиданно покинул его. Он резко вдохнул.

— Или? — тихо, очень тихо произнес Капитан.

— Или не черти. А я не уйду.

— Нет.

— Хватит твердить одно и то же! Хоть раз в жизни...

— Нет. Я верил тебе когда-то. Ты болван, если считаешь, что после всего, что ты...

— Будь ты проклят. Думаешь, мне легко это далось? — в голосе Сильвера звучало отчаяние, и я неожиданно вспомнил свою мать у постели умирающего отца. — Думаешь, я хотел этого?

Сильвер опустил голову, так низко, что их с Капитаном лица, должно быть, соприкоснулись. В тени что-то блеснуло, возможно, слезы. Я затаил дыхание.

— Ты не начертишь мне карту, — едва различил я слова Сильвера.

— Ты не уйдешь, даже если я соглашусь.

— Ублюдок. — Но я услышал негромкий, искренний смех. Я прижался к замочной скважине, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в тени кресла. Никто не произносил ни слова.

Затем, Сильвер внезапно отстранился, все еще держась за подлокотник. Обернувшись, он посмотрел прямо на замочную скважину.

— Мистер Хокинс! Полагаю, у вас есть срочные дела.

И я незамедлительно вспомнил, что так и есть.


End file.
